


Not So Lonely this Christmas

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Homophobic Ron Weasley, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Multi, mentions of canonical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry Potter is engaged to the love of his life and is getting married to them shortly after Christmas. This is how Harry's Christmas goes when his "best friend"/brother doesn't believe a word he says...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this year has been the worst and if you're anything like me then you will have struggled. I started writing this back in August so that I would have it finished in time for Christmas as you all deserve a treat. I hope you manged to get somethings on your 2020 bucket list done even if this year hasn't been at all like what we expected. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and don't get Covid if you're traveling anywhere.
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate).
> 
> Zora, main host, The Daylight System.

“Mate Mum is wondering if you’re bringing anyone with you over Christmas.” Ron says as they walk down Diagon Christmas shopping.

“I can’t come Ron. I’m sorry.” Harry sighs. He knew this conversation would come.

“What? You’re going to be alone in your bloody massive house with that Merlin damned house elf. No. I’m not having it.”

“I’m not going to be alone. I’ve been invited to stay with some friends. Grandma will be there with Teddy so I couldn’t exactly say no. He’s my brother Ron.”

“Since when?”

“Since he was born. Remus and Tonks weren’t actually together. Remus was with Sirius and Tonks was their surrogate. Therefore Teddy is my brother.” 

“So you were okay with that?” 

Harry thinks he’s going to punch Ron. Out of all the Weasleys he is the only homophobe. Four of his siblings are LGBT. Charlie’s gay, Fred’s panromantic asexual, George’s gay, Ginny’s a lesbian, Percy is co-head of the Department for the Representation of Homosexuality at the Ministry, Molly and Arthur are both allies. 

“Yes Ronald I am - was - whatever.”

“You would not believe some of the things Percy says about his job. He actually enjoys working with Malfoy. Like how is that possible?”

“Believe it or not Ron but Lucius Malfoy is not an arse hole. Neither is his son. They’re both perfectly pleasant.”

Harry and Draco are both healers at St Mungos. Through school they’d both studied under Madame Pomfrey and acquired the qualifications to become healers. If it wasn’t for the friendship that Harry and Draco shared in their youth Harry would have never had had the chance to be with his fiance. 

“His son is married to Snape! Snape!” As you can probably tell Ron still hates all Slytherins well, anything that likes the colour green and breaths really.

“As I was Draco’s best man I would know Ron. Right come on I need to go in here.” he pulls Ron into a jewelers called Ozias’ Jewels.

Harry walks up to the counter and rings the little bell. The shopkeeper comes out of his work room.

“Ah Harry! How nice to see you again. I have the rings all finished and ready for the big day.” His Greek accent is thick and is hard for Ron to make out what he is saying. Harry has no such problem as his first language is Greek.

“Fantastic! Have you got any tissues because I cried when I picked up my suit?”

“I have tissue paper but I’ve been told that it’s not the best for wiping tears.”

“I knew I should have grabbed some on the way out this morning. Oh well.” 

The shopkeeper laughs. “I’ll go get the rings.” He turns around and walks back into his work room.

“Suit? Rings? What’s going on?” Ron asks, sounding confused.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lands in the foyer of Malfoy Manor and walks down the hallway to the right and knocks on Lucius’ study door. A ‘come in’ is called from inside. 

"Hello my dear." Lucius says from behind his desk. 

"I've got the rings!" Harry says walking over to Lucius's desk and sitting down on the edge in front of Lucius. He leans down to get a kiss.

Lucius places his hands on Harry's thighs. "Have you, my love? Let's see them then." 

~~~

Harry floos into the Burrow and walks into the kitchen.

“Hi Mum.” He says.

The Weasley matriarch turns around and hugs Harry.

“How are you and how’s that lovely man of yours?”

“We’re good. I came to give you a copy of the seating plan for the reception.” He hands her some rolled up parchment.

She looks at it. “This looks fine. I understand that you’re spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor.”

“Yes I am. You’re not too mad are you?”

“He’s your fiance Harry. Of course I’m not. Will it be just the two of you?”

“No. Grandma is bringing Teddy, Draco and Severus will be there and I think Luc has invited Minnie and Poppy as well.” 

“Sounds lovely.”

“It will be. We’ve been plotting with Grandma and Teddy is going to live with us after the wedding. He’s getting to the age where he’s becoming too much for Grandma to handle full time. I’m his brother and if he lives with us I can be the brother he deserves.”

“Oh Harry that’s wonderful.”

“And he won’t be the only child in the manor for that long.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Molly hugs him again. “I’m so proud of you. Do you know what their gender is?”

“Girls.”

“Girls? More than one?”

“Twins. Destiny and Twilight.”

They both start crying.

“Molly, dear, are you okay?” Arthur says, stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Harry’s pregnant!”

Arthur walks over and embraces the two of them. “Congratulations son. What are you having?”

“Girls.”

“And do you know what he’s decided to call them?”

“No.”

“The names that Remus and Sirius had picked out for the other two children they wanted.”

“I’m sure that they are so proud of you Harry.”

“Mum, Dad, Harry, what’s going on?” Percy asks.

“Your brother and his fiance are expecting.”

“I did wonder if you were. Lucius looked very proud of himself this morning.”

Ron stumbles out of the floo. “Ugh! You would not believe Malfoy. I just saw him and he looked so up himself it wasn’t even funny.”

“You insult him one more time and you’ll find that you won’t be able to talk anymore.” Harry says with a sneer on his face. “Mum, Dad, Percy, I’m sorry to cut this visit short but I need to go tell Grandma before dinner at Draco’s.”

“Send everyone our love.” Molly says.

“I will.” He disapperates.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lands in the front hall of Andromeda Tonks’ house.

“Is that my grandson or nephew?” Andy calls from the kitchen.

“Grandson.” Harry calls back.

Andy comes out of the kitchen and smiles at Harry. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Big news.”

“Oh really? Are you going to stand there and tell me like your fathers did or are you going to tell me sat at the kitchen table like a normal person?”

“Stood here?” Harry asks with a laugh.

“You will not.” She grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into the kitchen. She pushes Harry into a chair at the table and sits down opposite him. “Go on then. Or ‘spill’ as my wonderful nephew would say.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Are you trying to kill your old grandmother?”

“No.”

“I’m not too sure about that. Boy, girl, girls or boys?”

“Girls, two, Destiny and Twilight.”

Andy stands up and pulls Harry into a hug.

“You are such an amazing young man.”

~~~

Harry is at Draco and Severus’ house for dinner - later that day.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Draco asks.

“Good. I gave the seating plan to Mum and she didn’t have any problems with it.”

“Well that’s a good sign.”

“I picked up the rings yesterday too.”

“Come on, tell me what they look like.” Draco pleads.

“No. It’s a Lupin family tradition. I’ll tell you something else instead.”

“Now you’re talking.” Draco says before taking a sip of his wine.

“You’re going to be a brother.” 

Draco chokes on his wine and Harry smirks. “Harry, you can’t just drop things like that on us.”

“You asked for me to tell you about something so I did.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry is sat on the drawing room floor on Christmas afternoon with Teddy building the dollhouse he got from their grandmother. Lucius is sat on a sofa reading a book that Severus got him. Well, he’s pretending to. He’s actually watching his fiance and brother-in-law and silently laughing at them. A house elf pops into the room.

“Tippy, what are you doing here? It’s Christmas!” Harry exclames. All house elves on any Malfoy estate get Christmas and Boxing Day off.

“Tippy finds a man outside the gates when Tippy, Dobby and Winky is on a walk. He say he is Ronald Wealsey.”

Harry bursts out laughing. “Mum is going to murder him and serve him as boxing day lunch when she finds out. He knows he’s not keyed in the wards. I’ll go get him, he’ll be frozen. Tippy go and enjoy the rest of your time off.” He hugs the little house elf and she pops out. Harry gets up off the floor. “Luc, I’m sure I can leave you to help Teddy for a bit.” The death glare Lucius sends his fiance could have killed. “You will, it’s not going to kill you. Or you could go and get Ron? Which one is it love?” Lucius is on the floor, next to Teddy, holding the instructions, in a flash. “That's what I thought.” Harry says to himself as he walks out of the room.

~~~

Harry walks up to the gates - that swing open - and looks at his brother. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“No I’m not, I was looking for you. I thought you were lying when you said you were staying with friends.”

“I am staying with friends Ron. I’m not just having Christmas hiding in their fucking garden.”

“Harridan James Milo Lycan Lupin-Weasley you watch your language.” One of the gargoyles on top of the gate posts says. Harry gives it the ‘really?’ look. 

“Don’t give them that look. It won’t work you know, your fiance always used that look and it never worked for him. We don’t do favoritism.” The other says.

“He’s right you know.” The first says.

“Bullshit.” Harry mutters under his breath in greek.

“Fiance?” Ron asks.

“I’ll explain inside.” Harry says dragging Ron down the drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sits Ron down on a sofa by the fire in the entrance hall and sits down on the opposite sofa.

“Are you happy now?”

“Why are you here?” Ron asks.

“Is it so much of a crime for Harry to want to spend time with his fiance?” Minnie asks from the doorway of the drawing room. 

“Who is this fiance?!”

“Who do you think Ron?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh do come on Mr Weasley.” Minnie admonished. “You are marginally intelligent, you should be able to work it out.”

Draco, who is stood at the bottom of the stairs, bursts out laughing. 

“Shall I take Ronald back to his mother?” Andromeda asks.

“Give him five to write his will.” Harry says.

~~~

Andromeda steps out of the Burrow’s floo, dragging Ron with her. 

“Oh hello Andy.” Molly says. “Ronald where have you been?”

“He was found outside Malfoy Manor’s gates.”

“Well, Ronald, explain yourself.”

“I wanted to make sure that Harry wasn’t spending Christmas on his own.”

“Did he say he was spending Christmas with anyone?” Molly asks.

“Yeah. He said he was staying with friends but I didn’t believe him.”

“Why?”

“Because I know who his friends are.”

“Clearly not.” Andromeda says.

“Ronald Weasley get in that kitchen and start on the washing up.”

“But I want to…”

“No. You’ve been badly behaved. If you keep complaining you’ll be lucky if you leave that sink in the next week.”

Ron scuttles off to the kitchen.

~~~

“So what happened to Ronald?” Lucius asks, later that day when he and Harry are getting ready for bed.

“Mum put him on sink duty with the threat of not leaving the sink till he’s back to work.”

Lucius laughs. “Your mother has some inventive punishments.”

“Yes. She decided on them to show to twelve year old me that being forced to do housework is a punishment not something normal.”

“Molly did right. What the Dursleys did was down right evil.”

“I know. They’ve paid for their crimes and Dudley is striving to do better with Amelia than Vernon and Petunia did with us.”

“She’s turning into a lovely young woman.” Lucius says, climbing into bed. 

“She is.” Harry replies, joining Lucius in bed. Harry rests his head on Lucius’ chest. He looks up at his fiance. “I love you.”

“I love you too, all three of you.”


End file.
